1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to composite video signal generating devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a monolithic video display processor having an integral composite video generator.
2. Prior Art Statement
Although numerous systems have been proposed for digitally generating composite video signals containing desired display patterns, such systems have generally produced only monochromatic displays, or produced separate chrominance and luminance signals for application to conventional chroma and video modulators. For example, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,107,665, 4,116,444, and 4,129,858 appear to be monochromatic, while the circuit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,955 requires a separate chroma and video modulator device. Other systems of general interest are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,458, 3,891,792, 3,918,039, 4,034,990, 4,081,797, and 4,107,664.